Left Out
by MTL17
Summary: Skye and Bobbi comeback from mission. Jemma is there to greet them.
**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Agents of SHIELD** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
**

Bobbi sometimes feels left out because she towers over her girlfriends, and since they were together first Jemma and Skye have lots of 'in jokes' she doesn't get.

Skye sometimes feels left out because she doesn't have 12 PHDs, and while she's not stupid she can't keep up with all the science talk.

Jemma sometimes feels left out because she isn't as tough as her girlfriends, and while she's getting better she doesn't have her own codename people mention in hushed whispers or some kind of genuinely terrifying ability.

Sometimes they all feel left out, but somehow they make it work.

Bobbi Moore smiled softly. Skye was always so cute when she was excited. Well, sometimes she was just downright sexy, Bobbi grinning as she remembered feeling Skye's excitement on her fingers and tasting it on her tongue. Oh yes, Bobbi had become an expert on the different types of excited Skye, and while this wasn't quite her favourite this ranked high up there, especially now they were about to see their other girlfriend.

Their latest mission had run long. As in a full day longer than expected, and that was way too long without seeing Jemma Simmons. Because don't get Bobbi wrong, Skye was great on her own, but when Jemma wasn't around it felt like part of her was missing. Skye admitted to feeling the same way, which was a relief because even as the weeks turned into months and now years. She still sometimes felt like the +1. The third wheel. The add on to the perfection which had been Skimmons.

That feeling was reinforced when Bobbi finally saw her other girlfriend again, a blissful moment turning into one of heartache as before she could take another step Skye dashed forward and Jemma quickly did the same. In like two seconds, three tops, the two smaller girls jumped into each other's arms and squealed with delight as they held each other so tightly Bobbi feared they might break. Or forget about her entirely, Bobbi feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment between an OTP just by standing there.

As if sensing her uncomfortableness Skye looked back at her when she pulled away slightly from Jemma with a guilty expression on her face. There was a similar one on Jemma's face, but it quickly morphed into one of determination as the scientist pulled herself completely away from the hacker, boldly marched over to Bobbi and flung her arms around her. Smiling happily Bobbi eagerly returned the hug, dearly wishing she could kiss Jemma right now. However Bobbi didn't wish to force PDA on Jemma when she had repeatedly made clear she wasn't comfortable with it, and she didn't want to kiss Skye and also make Jemma uncomfortable, so Bobbi forced herself to be happy with this now. After all, they wouldn't be in public for much longer, and then Bobbi could have her wicked way with both her girlfriends.

Jemma almost considered making out with Bobbi, and then Skye, but that had been awkward enough when she just had one girlfriend. Now she just couldn't do it, even after seeing Bobbi and Skye for the first time in weeks. But what she did do was grab them both by the hand and dragged them towards their quarters, which was incredibly suggestive, but then again it wasn't like there was any mystery about what they were going to be doing now the 'triple' was reunited. And to be fair the rest of the team didn't exactly snigger like school children, as always the likes of Colson and Fitz looking the other way and May simply not caring.

Once they were safely in their quarters with the doors closed Jemma stood on her tiptoes and pulled Bobbi down into a passionate kiss. Of course Bobbi had let her do that, she couldn't match this woman strength, but Bobbi had previously confessed she loved it when a beautiful but shorter woman 'forced' her down into a kiss, Bobbi certainly proving that fact right now as she eagerly kissed back. That kiss lasted several long minutes, Jemma barely having time to breathe when it was broken as Skye quickly pulled her into another kiss, Bobbi and Skye taking turns with her for a while before engaging in a passionate lip lock of their own.

Things continued like that for awhile, which was normally the case whenever they were alone together like this. A few times when they woke up in the morning and Skye insisted on a quickie they would rush to this part, but for the most part they made sure they had plenty of time to just gently caress and kiss each other, doing their best to make sure that no one felt left out. Of course at this stage someone technically was, but even then watching was hardly a chore and they often got involved by kissing the necks and exposed flesh of the other girls.

Soon there was more exposed flesh on display as Bobbi and Skye started unceremoniously stripping Jemma, before making short work of their own clothes. In what felt like under a minute all three women were naked and gently staring lovingly at each other, their hands roaming over the bodies of their lovers while making sure to avoid those sensitive places, at least for now. They then went back to kissing for several minutes before Jemma was gently laid down in the centre of the bed and then double teamed by her wonderful girlfriends, Bobbi continuing the passionate kiss she'd started before lowering Jemma as Skye kissed her way down from her lips to her chest.

Skye loved foreplay as much as the next girl, but honestly after two weeks of not seeing her beloved Jemma she was ready to give the scientist's tits a few quick sucks before continuing her way down her body. Or just ignore them completely and keep kissing her way down this body until she reached her ultimate destination. But she knew Jemma liked this kind of pleasurable torture, and the more she teased her lover the stronger Jemma's first of many climaxes would be. So Skye forced herself to be patient, calling up her training from May in the process. Which made her smile.

What would May's reaction be if she knew this was how she was using her training? A raised eyebrow, maybe? Perhaps a glare? Or maybe she wouldn't dignify it with an outward response. Whatever, Skye had far more important things to worry about, like Jemma's pleasure. Something she clearly caused by gently kissing up Jemma's petite tits, wrapping her lips around one of her nipples and gently beginning to suck on it. That caused Jemma to moan loudly into Bobbi's mouth, or at least it was loud in the quiet room, which in turn made Skye grin wickedly around the nipple and then suck a little harder.

She then slid her mouth to the other nipple, going back and forth for several minutes while Bobbi continued to kiss Jemma, her large body curled up against the smaller scientist's side so that the hacker could have all the access she needed to those little boobs. Taking full advantage of that Skye brought her hand up so she was cupping Jemma's tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth and playing with the other. She also began swirling her tongue around each nipple in between long and increasingly hard sucks, Skye using every trick she knew to make her girl feel good.

After a few minutes of that Jemma broke the kiss and whimpered, "Skye, please..."

That was all the encouragement Skye needed, the activist turned secret agent eagerly kissing her way down her girlfriend's body until she was in between Jemma's legs. Then as she felt she had rushed getting there Skye took a few moments to kiss the inside of Jemma's thighs, increasingly close to her lover's pussy before gently pressing her lips to her final destination. Then she stuck out her tongue and gently licked it, Skye letting out a soft moan of joy at the same time Jemma let out a loud one before settling in to giving one of her girlfriends a long drawn-out pussy licking.

Bobbi was jealous of Skye in that moment, but only a little. A little jealousy was inevitable in this kind of relationship, but Bobbi knew she would get her chance to taste Jemma soon enough, and there were ways she could avoid getting left out. Like sitting on Jemma's face, or kneeling behind Skye and licking her pussy, or ass. However she didn't want to overwhelm Jemma, and she didn't want to distract Skye, so instead Bobbi opted for just continuing the kiss, and taking over playing with the other scientist's boobs when the hacker headed further south.

At first she just gently used her hands. Hell, to begin with it was just one hand, sliding back and forth between those perky little tits while still paying plenty of attention to the rest of Jemma's upper body. Eventually she added her other hand into the mix, concentrated on those tits, and even moved her mouth down so she could lick, suck and even gently nibble Jemma's nipples, but not before Bobbi got to do the same thing to her lover's neck.

Of course when Bobbi did eventually break the kiss and move to Jemma's neck the smaller girl let out the most adorable little gasp which turned into a long moan, courtesy of what the third member of their relationship was doing to her. Which made Bobbi smile wickedly before finally moving down to Jemma's neck. She loved to mark her lovers, but Jemma had certain restrictions. Nothing she couldn't cover up, which was a little disappointing, although the constant gasps, cries, whimpers and moans falling out of her mouth thanks to what Skye was doing more than made up for it.

Which of course encouraged Bobbi to look down Jemma's body to the little long-haired brunette in between her legs, which in turn made Bobbi quiver a little. She knew fully well just how good Skye was with that tongue of hers, having sampled at many times before, and now she was watching her work part of her wanted to grab Skye's head and force it from between Jemma's legs and between her own. Then, as if reading her mind, Skye looked up at her from between Jemma's thighs and without pausing the pussy licking grinned up at her, even if Bobbi could only tell from the look in her eyes. Bobbi grinned back, the two girls staring at each other before the third one of their group whimpered, drawing their attention back to her.

"Oh, I think Jemma is ready for more." Bobbi grinned, leaning in and whispering in Jemma's ear, "Is that right Jem? Do you want more?"

"Yes." Jemma whimpered softly, "Please Skye, I... I want, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jemma was grateful in that moment that Skye predictably didn't need much encouragement to give her what she wanted. Not just because Jemma wasn't as comfortable with dirty talk as Bobbi and Skye, because when she had to, and they were in the safety of their quarters, Jemma would say just about anything to be able to cum. Except in times like this when she was so overwhelmed by having her two girlfriends worshipping her body she found it a struggled to speak, which was often the case for Jemma when her girls finally came back from a mission. And of course it was pretty much impossible to say anything coherent when Skye gave her more.

That more was Skye pushing her tongue directly into Jemma's pussy. When she talked Jemma into letting her do it in a public bathroom or something Skye would be quick, pretty much making Jemma cum with one hard thrust, or at least only a few hard thrusts, but they both preferred it like this. When Skye could take her time and slowly push her tongue inside her bit by bit, then when she completed the penetration she would just pause for a couple of seconds so they could both enjoy the feeling of Jemma's pussy quivering around Skye's tongue. Or Bobbi's tongue. The point was the moment was savoured before the tongue fucking itself got underway.

This particular moment seemed to drag out for quite a while, Jemma wondering whether Skye was teasing her or just caught up in being inside her. Either way before Jemma could even think about mustering up the ability to complain Skye pulled her tongue almost all the way out before thrusting back in. She then repeated the process over and over again, fucking Jemma at a slow steady pace, easily bringing her to the edge of orgasm in no time. Her girlfriends always found it easy to make her cum, or in this case bring her to the edge, but after a week of sex-less nights without them it was extra easy to push Jemma to the edge.

Soon Jemma was so desperate to cum she practically wept, "Skye please... Skye... Bobbi, I, I oooooooooooooh Gooooooooooooddddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmmmm, please make me, oh, please make me cum! I need, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd!"

Again Skye thankfully didn't need much encouragement, although more than before, the other girl clearly teasing her/forcing Jemma to beg for her, before ultimately making her cum with ease. Skye then greedily continued fucking the cum out of her while Bobbi worked on her upper half, melting Jemma's brilliant mind and reducing her to a writhing and screaming pile of flesh and bone. Just before she lost consciousness Jemma promised herself that she would return the favour and make sure both of her lovers felt this good tonight, because she couldn't bear the thought of either of them being left out.

Skye did her best to swallow as much girl cum as she could, while still making Jemma's pleasure her priority. So not nearly as much as she'd like, but whatever she couldn't gulp down ended up covering her face, and Skye knew from previous experience that Bobbi wouldn't let that go to waste. Besides, it was actually kind of thrilling to have one of her girlfriends cover her in their cum, as it invoked a primal feeling of being marked by someone. More importantly it was just a great sign that she had pleasured her lover, with the fact that Jemma eventually passed out from her tongue work further proving that, and making Skye feel particularly smug.

When it was obvious that Jemma passed out Bobbi looked down at Skye and pouted, "No fair, you said we could share."

"Isn't that what we did?" Skye smirked, slowly crawling over to her still conscious lover.

"You know what I mean." Bobbi said softly, her eyes travelling over Skye's cum covered face before concentrating on her cum drenched lips.

"Well, if you want your share of Jemma's pussy, I've got it right here for you." Skye practically purred, before grabbing the back of Bobbi's head and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Predictably Bobbi eagerly kissed back, moaning softly as she tasted Jemma's cum and pussy cream on Skye's tongue and lips. Skye was almost jealous of her. She loved it when she was tasting one of her girlfriend's cum and pussy cream on the other's tongue and lips. Although this position was even better, because not only was she getting the thrill of feeding one girlfriend the other's juices but still a wonderful little reminder of what she'd just done. Getting to kiss Bobbi, or Jemma, was no hardship either, Skye very much enjoying the kiss while it lasted, which was quite a while.

Then, also predictably, Bobbi broke the kiss and gave her a pleading look. Skye smiled, gave a little nod, and then giggled as Bobbi began licking her face like a puppy, again moaning as she tasted Jemma's girl cum and cunt cream. Jemma was the one who had started this particular routine, but Bobbi got into it the most, especially when she was cleaning Skye's face of Jemma's cum. It felt a little weird in parts, especially given how thorough Bobbi was, but it was also a turn on, especially for Skye who loved how nasty this felt. Besides, soon enough they were back to passionate kissing, except with Skye's face covered in saliva instead of cum and pussy juice.

After a few minutes and kissing Skye pulled away and asked breathlessly, "Still wanna eat some pussy?"

Smiling softly Bobbi answered, "Only if you'll ride my face."

Skye frowned, and poked the physically stronger girl, "That sounded a bit pushy."

"I'm sorry." Bobbi apologised, lowering her head in submission.

"That's better." Skye grinned, then after a dramatic pause added, "I suppose, since you've been a good girl, I'll give you the privilege of fucking your pretty little face. But only if you get on your back right now! Mmmmmmmmm, good girl. That's what I like to see. An obedient slut who does as she's told."

Most people assumed that the mighty Mockingbird was the dominant one in their relationship, when the truth was that Bobbi was a total bottom who had confessed on many occasions that she loved being bossed around by smaller women. Something which was no doubt a result of her run in with The Black Widow. Jemma was submissive too, but not really in the same way Bobbi was. Which of course left Skye to fulfil the role of top for Jemma, and Dom for Bobbi, and she relished the role. Or roles. Whatever. The point was that Bobbi rush to get on her back, and after a little praise Skye gleefully lowered herself down onto the bigger brunette's pretty little mouth.

Bobbi almost stuck her head upwards so she could lick Skye's pussy as soon as possible, but her official and unofficial training held firm and she patiently remained in place until her girlfriend's cunt was resting against her lips. She then eagerly stuck out her tongue and slid it over Skye's pussy lips, moaning softly as she tasted the other brunette's arousal. Of course her moan was completely drowned out by the cry and then moan Skye let out, Bobbi taking a moment to feel proud of that sound before giving Skye's pussy a second lick, quickly followed by a third, fourth, fifth, and so on.

Soon after Bobbi established a steady rhythm Skye cried out, "More! Mmmmmmmmmm oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Bobbi, that feels so good, but I want more. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmmmmm, I've wanted your tongue inside me since before we left the plane, and now I need it more than ever, ooooooooooooh, and you're going to give it to me. Come on slut, tongue fuck my pussy like the little cunt craving whore you are! Fuck me hard and make me cum in your pretty little face. Fucking oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

As Skye was always impatient Bobbi gave her a little more foreplay than she was asking for in the form of a few harder and faster licks. Besides, when they were alone like this Bobbi didn't want Skye to ask her for it, she wanted her to demand it, and shortly after she did the Mockingbird gave the Inhuman what she wanted. Well, technically it was what they both wanted as after finally getting their hands on Jemma again neither of them was in the mood for soft, gentle and drawn-out love making, so Bobbi pushed her tongue as deep as it would go into Skye and started to fuck her with it soon after the pussy eating began even by their standards.

It was hardly surprising given the build-up with Jemma, and the anticipation of seeing the other part of their 'couple' after all this time, but part of Bobbi was disappointed that she wouldn't have more time to eat Skye out, which was one of her favourite things ever. Which was really saying something considering all the things the three women did to each other on a regular basis. But it was figuratively and literally impossible to complain when Skye's pussy was smothering her face, and the other girl's juices were flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat. Although not as much as Bobbi would have liked.

That went double for a couple minutes later when Skye came in her mouth and all over her face, the latter getting the most of it, although Bobbi made sure a decent amount went to the former. And her girlfriends would make sure that whatever cum ended up on her face wouldn't go to waste, and out of the three of them Bobbi like to get her face drenched the most, especially when it was like this with one of the other girl sitting on top of her and grinding downwards. It made Bobbi feel so wonderfully slutty, and like she was theirs. Like she was being marked as what she was, the personal pussy pleaser of Skye and Jemma Simmons.

Skye quickly became incoherent after Bobbi shoved her tongue inside her. She also got a lot louder, her cries eventually waking Jemma up, the scientist just watching them for a few moments before slowly getting onto her knees and shuffling towards Skye. Grinning happily Skye grabbed her girlfriend as soon as she could and pulled her in for a deep kiss which lasted a few minutes, before Jemma broke the lip lock and started kissing her neck. Combined with what Bobbi was doing to her that easily bought Skye to the edge of orgasm, and when Jemma moved lower to start licking and sucking her tits while Bobbi increase the force of her tongue thrusts Skye's two wonderful girlfriends easily pushed her over the edge.

As she already had a hand on the back of Jemma's head Skye pushed down on it even more forcefully when she came, and grinded down even harder than before on Bobbi's face, while pure ecstasy rocked her body. Of course Jemma and Bobbi didn't pause for a moment, pleasuring her through her climax and easily pushing her to another. And then another, and another, and another, Skye becoming very tempted to let the two women she loved fuck her into unconsciousness. But that would mean Bobbi would be left out, and Skye wouldn't let that happen. So she pulled Jemma away and then they both collapsed on top of Bobbi and licked her face clean for a few minutes, causing Bobbi to giggle as the two other girls made sure none of Skye's cum was wasted.

They then both briefly kissed Bobbi, and then Skye pointed out, "Now it's your turn."

"Uh-huh." Bobbi grinned.

Skye grinned back, leaned in, and then whispered in her lover's ear, "So, do you want us to lick you, or fuck you?"

"Fuck me!" Bobbi pleaded without hesitation, "Oh God, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me at the same time. Please Skye, Jemma, double fuck me like a slut! Please... DP me."

Turning to her other girlfriend Skye asked, "What do you think Jem, shall we give Bobbi what she wants?"

Jemma gave Skye a look, "Now Skye, don't be a tease."

With a wicked giggle Skye quickly got up, retrieved a pair of strap-on dildos and passed one to Jemma, before strapping on the other while Jemma did the same with hers. When they hadn't come back from a mission they would tongue fuck Bobbi first, but when they had come back from a mission, and it was late and they were all tired, they would make sure that Skye and Jemma came first and then treat Bobbi to a nice double fucking. It was Bobbi's favourite way to get off, and Skye had grown to love it while Jemma at least tolerated it for the sake of the taller woman. Besides, all Jemma had to do was lay back and let her girlfriends do all the work, Skye laying next to the scientist so it was easier for Bobbi to prepare them for what was next.

"You know what to do." Skye grinned at her tall lover.

Returning the grin Bobbi leaned down, grabbed a firm hold of both dildos and licked up the length of Skye's cock before wrapping her lips around the head of the dildo. She then bobbed her head up and down for a few seconds, then repeated the process with Jemma's dick, each time taking more of the dildos into her mouth. Soon she was stuffing those strap-ons into her throat and lightly choking and gagging on them, something Skye had grown to find incredibly hot for some reason. Not as much as Bobbi though, the bigger and stronger secret agent who had taken down countless bad guys actually moaning happily as she willingly acted so submissively for Skye, and Jemma of course, who seemed as fascinated by this as Skye.

Jemma had been with men, but she'd never been able to do something like Bobbi was doing now to her strap-on outside of a porno, and watching something like this was a lot different to experiencing it. Not that Jemma could feel it like a man would, unfortunately. Then again she wouldn't really want to have a penis. It was just that Jemma could imagine this would be quite pleasant if she was male. Not that it wasn't enjoyable. It was. It would have been enjoyable enough if it was just the mental stimulation on her end, although there was a stimulator inside the harness so pretty much with every movement of Bobbi's mouth Jemma's clit was gently stimulated.

Skye was in the same boat, so it wasn't surprising she allowed the preparation to last for some time before ordering, "Okay Bobbi, that's enough. You know what to do next."

Grinning happily Bobbi quickly crawled on top of Jemma, then slightly more slowly lifted herself up, lined the entrance to her cunt up with the head of the dildo strapped around the smaller brunette's waist and then pushed downwards. Simultaneously Bobbi and Jemma let out a cry of pleasure as the secret agent impaled herself on her lover's strap-on, although unsurprisingly, the taller girl's cry was louder and pretty much drowned out the other. That continued to be the case as Bobbi pushed downwards, slowly but surely taking every inch of Jemma's dildo into her pussy.

When Bobbi was sitting on her lap, announcing the penetration was complete and every single inch of that fake cock was inside the bigger woman, Jemma shared a soft smile with her girlfriend. Soon afterwards Bobbi started bouncing up and down, gently at first but gradually increasing the pace to something that was almost but not quite hard. Obviously all the build-up had got to Bobbi and she wasn't in the mood for a long drawn-out pussy fucking before transitioning into a DP. Luckily for her Skye saw this, and decided not to drag it out and tease her.

"Bobbi, slow down if you want my dick in your ass." Skye practically purred.

Even if she hadn't realised that was a command instead of a challenge Jemma suspected that Bobbi would have happily obeyed as long as it got that second strap-on inside her. What was surprising was that Bobbi didn't offer up a quipped of her own, instead choosing to immediately come to a standstill. She made sure that every single inch of Jemma's strap-on was buried inside her pussy, but still she was quick to obey. Which meant that Bobbi was more needy then Jemma initially realised, and she hoped Skye wouldn't tease their girlfriend too much, although it was clear from the way Skye kneeled behind Bobbi and then paused there would be at least some teasing.

Leaning in Skye whispered in Bobbi's ear, "Tell me how much you want this dick in your butt."

"I want it! I need it! Oh Skye, please give it to me." Bobbi quickly began begging, "I want you to fuck my ass while I ride Jemma's cock. Mmmmmmmm, I want both of you inside me so bad, oooooooooh please double stuff me! Fill me up with two dildos at the same time. I wanna be DP'ed by my girlfriends, their cocks as deep as they can go inside my pussy and ass, pounding me hard and deep and making me cum like a slut! Please Skye, please, please, please, please, fuck me! Fuck my butt! Butt fuck me as Jemma fucks my cunt! Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck yes, oh God Skye!"

Skye smiled and pulled apart Bobbi's butt cheeks with both hands and admired both the cunt stretched around Jemma's strap-on and the tight butt hole which was her target. After a few long seconds of that she let go of one of the cheeks, firmly grabbed her dildo and pushed it against that target, not stopping until the bigger girl's ass hole began stretching for her. She then slowed down to make it as easy for Bobbi as possible, and to allow them both to savour every moment of the anal penetration. Not that it lasted that long, Bobbi's slutty little bottom easily swallowing the head and then the entire length of Skye's cock in less than a minute.

Even after sodomising the assassin countless times now Skye was still impressed by just how slutty Bobbi's butt was. Apparently a few years ago she had made the mistake of making a height joke at the expense of The Black Widow and Natasha Romanoff had made an example of her, relentlessly butt fucking Bobbi until she was so submissive she would even submit to the likes of Jemma. Of course Jemma was more of a bottom, while Skye was more than happy to volunteer to stuff Bobbi's ass every chance she got. Honestly it was the main reason they were now working so closely together, because as much as she loved May almost nothing could beat topping the hell out of The Mockingbird.

The only thing which could really beat it was topping Bobbi with Jemma, and this was all three's favourite way to do it. Bobbi in the middle while her two girlfriends took both her fuck holes, Skye stuffing her ass full of strap-on cock and then beginning to gently fuck that beautiful butt with her dildo, in turn causing Bobbi to be impaled on Jemma's toy cock and the other end of the harness rubbing Jemma's pussy so Skye was essentially fucking both her girlfriends at the same time. Perhaps more importantly she was topping them at the same time, Skye never feeling more powerful than when she was pumping Bobbi's butt and making her rub down against Jemma.

Naturally through this Skye couldn't resist providing a little commentary, "Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it Bobbi, take it like a slut. Take it like the anal slut you are! Mmmmmmmmmm, you look so hot like this. You both do. Ooooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddd, I love butt fucking my big girlfriend while my little girlfriend fucks her pussy. Oh yes, take it in both your holes Bobbi. That's so hot. I love watching your ass hole stretching for my strap-on, while your pussy stretches for Jemma's dildo. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, take it, mmmmmmmmm, fucking take it!"

Skye tried to stick to just gently butt fucking Bobbi, but her own words were having an effect on her, and it was clear from the way the taller girl was moaning, groaning and whimpering that she was already loose and aching for a real anal pounding. Bobbi's slutty ass didn't take that long to loosen up when Skye first started ass fucking the bigger brunette, and now she knew how to properly loosen the other girl's rectum it was only a matter of minutes before Bobbi was clearly ready for a hard butt fucking. But Skye forced herself to keep the ass fucking slow and steady. At least until Bobbi begged her for more.

Now Bobbi was getting exactly what she wanted she closed her eyes and did her best just to enjoy it for as long as she could. But it wasn't exactly easy as she had been anticipating this all day, and since she left for her mission, and on top of that all the foreplay with Jemma and the pussy licking fun with Skye had her aching to cum. So it only took a few of Skye's skilful thrusts to make Bobbi want to beg for more, although she had plenty of training to prevent herself from breaking too soon so the next few minutes were a wonderful agony for the Mockingbird.

Eventually though Bobbi cried out, "Harder! Mmmmmmmm, fuck me harder! Ohhhhhhhhhh, pound me hard and make me cum! Oh Skye, fuck me! Fuck my butt. Fuck it as hard as you can! Oh fuck yes, that's it, ass fuck me just like that, oooooooooooh fuck! Fuck! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooooodddddddddddd, pound my ass! Yesssssssssssss, make me cum like a slut with two big cocks inside me, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Jemma! Jemma! Oh Skye, oh Jemma, oh fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit!"

Bobbi tried to continue begging just because she knew it would please Skye, but even she had her limit and hers was reached when Jemma started thrusting upwards into her pussy. It was just a few random thrusts at first, but when Jemma started doing it more frequently while looking up at Bobbi with such love and devotion The Mockingbird had no choice but to experience the type of spectacular orgasm she could only receive when she was being sandwiched in between her two girlfriends. The first climax was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until Bobbi just couldn't take it anymore and she passed out from the intensity of the pleasure her wonderful girlfriends gave her.

When she returned to consciousness her ass felt horribly empty, and was probably gaping which made Bobbi feel wonderfully slutty, but it was secondary to the feeling of being cuddled and caressed by her girlfriends. Bobbi smiled at them softly, slowly lifted herself off Jemma's cock and crawled her way down the shorter girl's body to take that dildo into her mouth. She moaned softly at the taste of her own cum and pussy juice, then gave Jemma a long drawn-out blow job before doing the same with Skye who was now helpfully lying down next to Jemma. Then Bobbi went back and forth, making sure she got every drop of cum, pussy and ass cream from those dildos.

Even though that was fun, made her feel submissive and was a great way to end the DP Bobbi was tired, and she could tell that went double for her girlfriends, so once she was done she carefully undid the straps to the harnesses, pulled them away from Skye's and Jemma's bodies and then crawled upwards. She was briefly pulled into the arms of her lovers, Skye and Jemma giving her a kiss each before engaging in a three-way kiss, before they rearranged themselves and their favourite sleeping position. Namely spooning with Skye as the big spoon, Bobbi as the little spoon and Jemma in the middle being spooned by Skye while spooning Bobbi. Then as they drifted off to sleep they thought how lucky they were, because sometimes they all felt left out, but somehow they made it work.


End file.
